Life of Naruto Uzumaki
by groovemaster96
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a FanFiction I Hope you enjoy and Review to leave your thoughts on the story. Narutox?, Strong/Smart Naruto, Bloodline Naruto, Slight Bashing of some characters but mainly Sasu/Saku Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this is my first attempt at making a FanFiction. I hope that you like it and if you do please leave a review and add it too your favorites. The story will have some other elements from other animes and others things like games, cartoons, etc. I also don't own Naruto so the rights go to the actual owner not me. Now please enjoy the story.**

**Demon/Summon Talking "Welcome To Hell!"**

**Demon/Summon Thinking ****_'This kit is actually good.'_**

Human Talking "POOP!"

Human Thinking _'hehehe I just farted.'_

**Jutsu**** "Resangan"**

~**Story Start**~

We find ourselves in Konohagakure no Sato one fine evening looking down on a young boy who seems to be in distress. Let us take a closer look. The camera zooms in on a small boy that looks to be the age of four sitting in a alleyway. The young boy is sitting up against the wall holding his legs close to his chest. If the audience would be quiet then one could hear soft sobs being generated from the young boy. Now that we have a closer look we find that this young boy is actually one Naruto Uzumaki. Young Naruto is feeling sad because he is going hungry again, it has been two weeks since Naruto was kicked out of the village orphanage. He has been surviving on scraps that he can find in trash bins outside some of the near by restaurants. Naruto is a small and malnourished boy with spiky blond hair, and electrifying blue eyes with slit pupils. His face adorns six whisker like marks on his cheeks, with three on each cheek. He is wearing a ripped and bloodied white t-shirt with an orange swirl on its back. What he doesn't know is that the swirl is his clan symbol, but he will learn that information later in the story, with blue shorts and broken sandals. Young Naruto is soon found by one of the villages top ANBU members.

Inu is finishing his rounds on boarder patrol and hears someone crying in a alley. On closer examination, he finds that is our young hero that is crying. Thinking fast Inu jumps down and slowly walks up to the boy. Naruto, after hearing the soft thud sound from in front of him, looks up at the person wearing an Inu mask. Kakashi looks down at the boy with a sad smile, though you couldn't tell thanks to the mask. Kakashi squats down so he can look at Naruto at eye level and speaks in a soft voice as to not scare the young child.

"Hey, whats the matter?"

Naruto looks up at him with teary eyes. "I'm hungry." came out quietly from Naruto.

"What is your name little one?" said Kakashi, even though he knew full well who this young boy was, but there was no point in scaring the poor child.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. That is what jiji calls me." Naruto responds to the question.

"Who is your jiji, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto is too busy staring at Kakashi's gray gravity defying hair. Broken out of his staring responds to the question.

"People call him Hokage-sama, but he is the only one that treats me like a normal person and allows me to call him jiji."

Kakashi only nods to this, not surprise again. Still looking at Naruto says.

"Well how about we go see your jiji?"

Naruto nods his head in approval. Kakashi puts his hand on the boy's shoulder andShunshin (Body Flicker) to the Hokage's office. With Naruto getting his bearings back he turns to Kakashi with a large smile.

"That was so cool. How did you do that?"

Kakashi looks down with his patented eye smile.

"Well that is one of the many jutsus that I can use at my disposal."

Naruto looks at the old man behind the large oak wood desk in the room.

"Will I be able to do that too when I become a ninja?

Hiruzen Sarutobi an aged old man also known as the 'God of Shinobi' for his expertise at ninjutsu. Smiling down at the young boy Sarutobi says in a grandfatherly way.

"Of course Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smile just gets bigger and wider. Kakashi steps forward and coughs in his hand to get the Hokages attention. Sarutobi looks up at him with a serious face.

"Yes Inu-san, How can I help you?"

"Hokage-sama I found Naruto-san in an alley crying saying that he is jungry and to me he does not look like he has had a good meal in months. I think he should tell us why he was in the alleyway and not in the orphanage." Kakashi says with a straight face.

The Hokage gets a cold expression on his face before he turns to Naruto. His eyes softened upon liiking at Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto feels the warmth coming from the Hokage's eyes.

"Naruto-Kun, could you explain to me why you were in an alley and not at the orphanage?" Sarutobi asks Naruto in a soft voice. Naruto still feeling the warmth from Hiruzen's eyes tells his story of how he was kicked out of the orphanage two weeks ago for reasons unknown to him, but not to Kakashi and Hiruzen. They had a pretty good idea at ehy the Matron kicked Naruto out, but it is not that he could tell Naruto that. Thinking at what he could do for the poor child, Saurtobi comes up with an idea.

"Well Naruto-Kun, how would you like to move into your own apartment?"

Naruto just smiles and nodded his head.

"I would like that jiji."

The old kage looks at Kakashi and speaks in an even tone.

"Now Inu-san, I would like for you to take Naruto to this address and give hime a key to the place and keep watch until I get there tomorrow morning." Kakashi only nods his head and grabs Naruto's shoulder once more.

"Now Naruto lets go see your new place and get you to bed, I have a feeling your going to have a long day tomorrow." Kakashi suggests.

* * *

With those words spoken he Shunshin to the address which happens to be in the heart of the Redlight district. Kakashi looks up at the new apartment meant for Naruto and smiles to find it in excellent shape compared to the other places he has seen around these parts. Naruto looks up in excitement imagining living on his own from now on seems so cool to him.

Reaching the door of the apartment Kakashi puts the key in the doorknob and turns it till there was a soft click. The door was nothing to fancy, but once they got inside they could careless about the door. The inside walls were freshly painted burnt orange, the floor was a dark wooden flooring with a polished shine showing it was just waxed. Down the hallway was two doors off to the side and an archway that led to the living room. The door closes to them led to the master bedroom with its own attached bathroom. The door down the hall led to the kitchen and laundry room. Inside the living room was already furnished, so they could speculate that the rest of the apartment was too. Looking around Kakashi could only look on with slight envy and more so awe. Naruto was completely captivated to the entire experience.

"Wow!" Spoke Naruto. Kakashi could only nod in agreement.

"Well go have a look around to get familiarize yourself with your new home." Kakashi says and Naruto silently agreed and started to walk around memorizing the layout for latter. After going around the apartment Kakashi and Naruto meet up back in the living room.

"Well now that you know the layout I guess you want to take a shower and get to bed, am I right?" Kakashi said. Naruto just nods tiredly. Kakashi hands him the key so Naruto can have a key to his home. Kakashi bids Naruto farewell and exits. Naruto walks up to the door and locks it. He goes into the bathroom and takes a quick shower before going to bed. The next morning Naruto wakes up to some loud knocking on his front door. Groggily opening the door, he looks up at the person that has awaken him this morning. Naruto sees the Hokage at his front door smiling down at him.

"Good morning Naruto, I hope you had a good nights sleep." The elderly man said. Naruto finally awake looks at Sarutobi and smiles.

"It was good jiji, it was the best sleep I have ever had." Naruto exclaimed. Hiruzen's smile only gets bigger after hearing that knowing that he made the right choice in giving Naruto this specific place for a new home.

"Well Naruto-Kun will you show me inside?" Hiruzen asks with a warm voice. Naruto jumps from forgetting his manners and moves to the side of the door to allow the Hokage in his new apartment. The Hokage moves through the apartment to the living room and sits down on the couch waiting for Naruto to join him. Once Naruto sat down the Hokage coughed in his hand to gain his attention. Naruto looks at the aged kage waiting for Saurtobi to speak.

"Now that you have a new place to sleep I think you should get some clothes and food, so how about I take you on a shopping trip to get you what you need to be a shinobi, because I know you want to be one once you get older right?" Hiruzen says and asks. Naruto beams with a bright smile thinking at what he would look like with cool shinobi clothes. Naruto nods his head quickly in approval.

"When we get back will you teach me some cool jutsus like the one Inu-san used yesterday?" Naruto asks.

"Maybe when your older I will teach you the jutsu." The old man said with a small smile.

"Awwww, but old man, come on why can't I learn now." Naruto whined. The Hokage just chuckles.

" Well first you have to learn how to control your chakra for you to do any type of jutsu. Do you want to learn how to unlock your chakra Naruto-Kun?" Sarutobi explains to Naruto. Naruto nods his head wanting to learn how to unlock his chakra completely forgetting about the other jutsu that he was bugging the Kage about.

"Okay Naruto-Kun hold your hands like this and sit in the lotus position and concentrate till you find a warm feeling near your tummy and imagine yourself grabbing it when you find it." Naruto only nods and gets into position and holds his hands in the Ram Hand Seal while closing his eyes in concentration. After sitting there for what felt like hours, but really a few minutes. He finally found the warmth in his stomach area, imagining a hand, he reaches for the warmth and tugs on the feeling, then he feels it spread throughout his whole body. What he didn't realize is that by doing this he has awaken someone from her beauty sleep.

The Hokage is amazed by the size of the chakra that is coming form the small child. What really shocked him was not just the size but also the color of the chakra, well actually two chakras that are swirling around Naruto like a small twister. The Red and Blue chakras dancing an everlasting dance. Hiruzen is so shocked that his jaw droped down even further once he sees the two chakras mix together to make a dark purple chakra, still spinning around him. This goes on for about thirty minutes before it dies down to where it is no longer visible to the naked eye. Coming out of his stupor he finds young Naruto out cold from miner chakra exhaustion. Hiruzen just smiles and leaves the young boy there, but puts him in a better sleeping position. What he doesn't know is that Naruto is going to experience something that might change his life.

~**End Chapter**~

**Hey everyone thanks for reading my FanFiction like I said this is my first attempt at it and i will be posting the next chapter next weekend at some point so look forward to that, I have a few chapters written already done so I don't have to worry about typing the next chapter.**

**Please review I would appreciate it if you would tell me how you thought about it and tell me if there is some things I need to work on. Also tell me who should be paired with Naruto, I have my own ideas but I would like to know who YOU would like to see with him. Well that is all I have to say so once again I hope you enjoyed and reviewed and I will see you next time**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello sorry for the long over due update I have been busy with finishing school, dealing with my car, having a birthday too deal with so this will be one of hopefully two chapters I plan to put up back to back. **

**Without anythings to say let us start. **

**I don't own Naruto or any "story element" that is from another source.**

**Demon/Summon Talking "Welcome To Hell!"**

_**Demon/Summon Thinking 'This kit is actually good.'**_

Human Talking "POOP!"

_Human Thinking 'hehehe I just farted.'_

**Jutsu "Rasengan"**

**~Story Start~**

~Two Years Later~

We find a six year old Naruto sitting in the Hokage's office waiting for the kage to come and meet him for his monthly allowance. While Naruto is waiting he is spinning in the old man's chair. Starting to feel dizzy Naruto stops spinning and leans on the desk in front of him so he won't throw up all over the paperwork. Finally getting over his dizzy spell he looks on the desk to see he accidentally knocked open a scroll. The scroll was apparently a a peace treaty with Takigakure. On the scroll was just some stuff about what they would give to keep a peace treaty with them. Naruto skipped through it to see if there was anything interesting on the scroll. Once he got to the bottom of the scroll he saw a small seal. Remembering what it said above the seal was ' The Seal at the bottom is a Storage Seal that holds one of out most prize jutsu. But be careful the jutsu is a strong...'. That is as far Naruto got before bored and remember what it was to do to a Storage Seal to open it. By adding chakra to his right hand he placed it on the seal and watched it glow brightly for a few seconds before another two scrolls poofed out on the desk. He reached uot for the closest scroll to him and began to open it. Looking at what was inside the scroll, he found another seal, but this seal looked more complexed. Thinking that more information would be in the other scroll, he put that one down and reached for the other one. Opening the other scroll he saw a description on the seal in the other scroll. This is what the scroll said

_'Dear Sarutobi, Hiruzen,_

_The seal that is in the other scroll is one of our most prized kinjutsu. The jutsu name is 'Earth Grudge Fear'. This jutsu was only used by one of our shinobi, his name is Kakazu, he was a master with this jutsu and has written down all of its attributes and uses. We hope that you will put this jutsu to good use by giving it too one shinobi of your choice. Please let this keep up our relations of our villages. _

_Signed, Takikage'_

Apparently there was also a peace treaty with the description of the jutsu. Naruto gets a wide grin after reading the letter.

"man I hope jiji lets me become the ninja that gets to use this jutsu." Just as Naruto says this the Hokage comes in and smiles upon seeing Naruto sitting at his desk acting like he owned the place. Sarutobi walks up to the chairs in front of the desk listening to Naruto rambling about what is would be like with the jutsu under his command.

"Well Naruto-kun, what do you have there?" Naruto jumps at the voice of Sarutobi shocking him from his thoughts.

"I was just treading this peace treaty with Takigakure and saw a seal on the other scroll and wondered what it was, but before opening what was on it I read this letter to you from the Takikage about it being a jutsu from there village, and a special on at that. It also said tha you should only give it to one person, and I was hoping I could be the shinobi that gets to have this jutsu. Please jiji, can I please be the one!" Naruto explains with finishing off with the infamous 'Puppy Dog Eye Jutsu'.

The Hokage seeing the young child using the only jutsu every child knows against him, the Hokage, just could not pull himself from looking away and finally giving in.

"Fine you can be the one to use the jutsu from Taki, but I have to be with you when you are learning it so I can help you along the way." Hiruzen says to Naruto. Naruto just nods rapidly hoping to learn a really cool jutsu. So grabbing the scroll with the seal he goes around the desk to the center of the room. Sarutobi watched Naruto sit in the middle of the room with the scroll unrolled on the floor in front of the child. Reading the scroll Naruto sees that it wants the user to put his dominant hand on the seal and make a pulse of chakra. So doing as the scroll says he places his right hand on the seal and sent a small pulse of chakra to it. Nothing happened immediately and Hiruzen was about to get up but he was stopped when he saw the seal glow brightly temporarily blinding him. Once the light died down he was black tendrils coming out of the seal going into Naruto's outstretched hand with the young boy frozen in shock at what was happening. Sarutobi seeing the boy frozen with the threads speeding into his hand, he rushes to Naruto pulling out a kunai, out of nowhere, and goes to cut the threads from continuing to go into the childs hand.

"Dammit." Sarutobi curses when he sees the threads reconnecting after being cut. He just sits there waiting for the threads to stop. After about thirty minutes the threads finally stop coming out of the seal. Once the threads receded into Naruto's hand there was a small poof and a cloud of smoke that came from the seal, causing the occupants in the room to look back at the scroll to see a jar with something red in the jar suspended in some green liquid. On closer inspection they found that the green filled jar had a human heart. There was a label and a scroll taped on the jar. Sarutobi goes over to the jar and see it says 'Kakazu's Main Heart'. After reading the label he grabs the scroll on the side of the jar. Cutting the string that was holding the scroll together he opens it and starts to read it aloud.

_'Inside the jar is the main heart of Kakazu. This heart is for the next user of 'Earth Grudge Fear'. First before you the user could place the heart into your body you must wait three weeks for your body to be accustomed to the threads that are traveling inside your body. More instructions are at the bottom of the scroll. _

_P.S. If user happens to be a Jinchurriki the time to recover is shorten to a measly three days for the body to get accustomed.'_

"Well Naruto-kun, I guess that once you get accustomed to the threads in three days. While you are waiting I don't want you to do anything over the top, okay. For now just go to your training ground and work on only your chakra control, and basic physical exercises, okay." Sarutobi said. Naruto nods his head positively, but then points to the jar that is still on the floor in the middle of the room with a questionable look.

" Oh, that, well, we will wait to see the instructions when you come back and see what we will do with it then, okay?" Hiruzen explains his reasoning for what too do with the jar. The Hokage walks up to the jar and picks it up and takes it to his desk, and seals it into a storage scroll for when Naruto gets back. Naruto gets up and waves goodbye to his grandfather in all but blood. He Walks out of the office with a wide smile and heads to his personal training ground. Training ground #43.

~Training Ground 43~

Naruto runs to the center of his training ground and looks around, happy that he has this entire ground all to himself. This training ground is just as large as the 'Forest of Death' that is right beside his, but his is not full of trees. His is sectioned off for each element nature one could have. To the east of the grounds is a rocky plains used for 'Doton' natured jutsus. The west has a large cliff with a raging waterfall coming down to a wide lake used for 'Suiton' natured jutsus. The north a large tree patch used for 'Fuuton' natured jutsus. The south is a paved and walled off section used for 'Katon' jutsus so the fire won't spread to the forest surrounding the training ground. The center is just a circular grass patch used for 'Raiton' jutsus. Right now Naruto knows that he has a 'Fuuton' (Wind Release) nature so he heads off to the north side of the training ground and starts to walk up one of the random trees and sits upside down on a large branch ten meters above the pulls a twenty pound ball from a scroll he had in his kunai pouch on his left leg. Holding the ball to the center of his chest, he applies chakra to keep the ball in place. Holding it there for a few seconds he starts to roll the ball around his chest, under his arms, across his back, to the center of his chest and repeats the process over and over again, sometimes changing the direction of the sphere to make it a little more difficult. He continued this exercise for about four hours before he stopped the ball in the center of his chest once it was about to pass over it. Naruto grabs the ball puts it back in his pouch for later use. After he stopped channeling chakra to his feet and legs, he made a slow descent down to the earth below by sliding down the trunk of the tree he was on. slowly he walks over to the west side of the training ground to the small pond in front of the waterfall. walking on the water he stops in the middle front of the waterfall, then sits down to let the water fan on his head and shoulders. sitting in the lotus position he starts to meditate to see if he can control the flow of the chakra through his pathways and tenketsu points around his body. he knows that his is one of the most difficult chakra control exercises that he has the ability to achieve. two hours have past and he is still under the waterfall. he decides that he will visit his mindscape for the rest of the day. Finding that space after meditating for two hours has really gotten his mind more focused and easier to manipulate to his own desire.

~Mindscape~

Waiting for the dripping sound to start is when he will know if he is in his mindscape or not. Drip, Drip, Drip. Well their is the dripping sound. "I really need to change my midscape to a better scenery." Naruto thought, when he started to stand up from his meditative position. Walking down the dark, damp hallway towards the cage of the kyubi. Once reaching the grand cage that holds the Great Beast.

"Hey Kurama-Chan, where are you?" Yells Naruto on walking past the grand gate.

**"Over her Naru-Kun."** Kurama calls out to Naruto from within the darkness. Kurama emerges from beyond the veil of black. She is about 5'8'' and sports a black tank top that emphasizes her large D-cup breasts. She is wearing a red frilly mini skirt that stops above mid thigh. Under that she is wearing fishnet shorts, and black stockings with crimson red heels. Walking up to Naruto we see that she is only a foot taller than him. pulling the blonde into a hug, smothering his face into her breasts.

"Mmmphg mphgh mmmhmgh!" Screamed Naruto at having his face pushed and held in Kurama's breasts. Giggling she loosens her hold so he can get his face out from being suffocated, but still close enough where they are still in an embrace. Still giggling she pinches his cheeks and shakes his head. Whimpering at the abuse Naruto glares up at Kurama and shoots his hand forward and grabs her left boob and pinched her nipple through her shirt. Fortunately for Naruto, unfortunately for Kurama she was not wearing a bra. With a sharp twist of Naruto's wrist, Kurama squealed a sharp cry that echoed throughout the dark, empty cage. Kurama pushes Naruto away and drops to her knees and wraps her arms around her chest whimpering, while glaring at Naruto, who is rolling on the ground crying from laughter.

**"Meanie why did you have to go and do that to me?"** Kurama whimpers to Naruto who is finally getting over his laughing fit to see she was giving a cute pout with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Would you like for me to kiss it better?" Naruto asks with a sly grin that should never be seen on a six year old.

**"Yes."** Kurama whispers not expecting for him to hear. Unfortunately he did in fact hear her answer. Gaining a mischievous glint in his eye he slowly stalks up to his unsuspecting victim who had her head down. Once within range he launched forward, tackling Kurama to the ground grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head when black shiny chains burst out of the ground holding her down while he straddles her stomach. Seeing that his victim is properly restrained, he lets his foxy grin form on his face and stares at the poor girl under him who is about to experience something Naruto has been planning for a long time since meeting Kurama. A foreboding feeling swells in Kurama making her think she is going to love this. Reaching forward he grabs her left breast and started to message it, earning a soft moan of approval. After a few minutes Naruto leans forward and kisses her shirt where her nipple would be. Sighing, Kurama felt totally relaxed after that even though she was still strapped down with the chains. Seeing that she was totally vulnerable, Naruto turns around still straddling her stomach, but moved down so now he was on her legs. Slowly moving forward Naruto got within range and lunged at his target. Quickly grabbing her ankle and pulling her right foot close to his chest he started to tickle-torture her. Her melodic laughter bouncing off the walls sorrounding the two.

**"HAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAH!" **Kurama's laughter keep going for another ten minutes. She was now crying from how hard she is laughing, and was now having a hard time breathing that her voice had given out. Seeing that she was having trouble breathing, Naruto stops, he gets up and gets rid of the chains that we're holding her down.

"Are you done yet Kurama-chan?" Naruto asks the red hair goddess.

**"*pant* Just *pant* about *pant* ass *pant*."** She retorts. Kurama glares at Naruto while still trying to catch her breath. Naruto smiles a warm smile and offers a hand to her. She reaches for the huancayo and pulls herself up. As she was getting up she tensed her leg muscle, and pounced on Naruto tackling him to the ground, and started tickling Naruto for a good fifteen minutes. Once she had her revenge Naruto finally gets his breath back from laughing for fifteen minutes straight.

"Truce *pant*, I call *pant* truce." Naruto begs after he gets his breathing under some control. The woman agrees with a simple nod and helps him up to his feet while making sure he doesn't try to knock her down to start tickling her again. With a firm handshake they called a truce for now.

~Few minutes later~

The occupants of the cage is sitting opposite of each other. Mildly talking about what Naruto should train in next. They decided that he should continue to train in his wind affinity but have (Shadow Clones) help him, and have more of them to work on his lightning affinity. Having that in mind he gets up to leave, but not before giving Kurama a long hug before leaving his mindscape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the next chapter of two that i'm putting up back to back I hope that you enjoyed the last one I sure did. Well I hope that you like it and feel free to write a review and tell me how it is I would love the feedback from all of you. **

**Well without further a due I hope you enjoy the third chapter.**

**~Story Start~**

Anko Materashi was jumping through the trees through the "Forest of Death", aka training ground 44. She was leaving from just getting done training in her taijutsu style. Anko decided to take a short cut through training ground 43. As she was going through she heard a cry of frustration. Looking for the source of the noise, she finds an army of little blonde boys all with the same hair style and deep blue eyes. Hearing more of the clones frustrated cries she looks around the grounds and see what looks to be around two thousand clones. She is simply amazed at the sheer amount of clones that one child can produce. Scanning the training ground once more she sees one lone figure lifting a large boulder at least ten times the size of the boy. Thinking that the one alone is the real one Anko walks over to him. Upon seeing that the kid has yet too notice her, she studied what he was doing. She sees that the boulder the kid is lifting is bigger then what she could handle, yet this child is lifting it like it is less than five pounds. She waited patiently for the kid to stop which wasn't long after hearing what number he was on.

"9,995. 9,996. 9,997. 9,998. 9,999. 10,000. Well that was a nice warm up. Time for the main corse." With that said and done Naruto started to trun around to go to there he starts his workout. Once turned around he sees that he is not alone anymore. What he saw made him blush cherry red. In front of him was a woman that was almost as beautiful as Kurama. The woman was 5'5", had vibrant violet hair tied back in a spiky ponytail. Her shiny light brown, pupil-less eyes and a heart shaped face. She is wearing a tan overcoat that goes down to her calfs. Under that was a mesh shirt that barely covers her D-cup breast. She is wearing a short burnt orange skirt that didn't even go down to her mid thigh. Under that are some mesh shorts. On her arms and shins are metal guards. Naruto is knocked out of his trance he tries to shake off his blush, but it was already too late Anko already saw it but decide not to comment. Still with the blush on his cheeks he asks her the question that was on his mind.

"Who are you, and what are you doing all the way out here?" He asks the beautiful woman. A chuckle is heard as his response, but Anko starts to say her actually response.

"Well I was about to ask you the same question since you are not suppose to be here since your not a shinobi yet. Right. Oh and my name is Anko Materashi and the reason I am here is because I was just leaving the training ground behind this one to head home after I went to get a bite to eat." Her response satisfied Naruto so he decided to tell her the truth as to why he is here, seeing as he felt no ill-intent coming from her.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am here because jiji said I could use this training ground since no one uses it." Naruto Replied truthfully.

"And who might be your jiji?" Asked the purple haired kinochi.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi is my jiji ever since he gave me an apartment when I was four. Ever since then I have seen him as my jiji and he says I'm like a grandson to him. He keeps me company and trains me every once in a while. Also he saves me every time I am being beaten by the civilians." Naruto says to Anko. Anko went wide eye at the name of his jiji and started to feel bad for him knowing why he was being beaten, but surprised that he lives on his own at such a young age. Seeing that the kid is a lot like her she decided to befriend him.

"Well how about you come have something to eat with me once your done training." Her question sounded more like a statement then a question. Naruto knew that it was best to do what the woman says then to oppose her and get his ass beat later. Slowly nodding his head slightly fearful at what she could do to him he tells her that he is about finished all he has to do is a cool down then they could head out. During the cool down Anko was in awe that he, a kid mind you, was doing something some jonin wouldn't dare to do. After getting done he surprised her again by **Shunshin **them to his favorite ramen stand. For the next few weeks they would make it a regular thing to hangout after their individual training and sometimes they would do some training together. Anko felt that she found a perfect sparing partner, and Naruto found a great new friend in Anko.

~Two years later~

The past two years have been great for our young hero. He is now eight years old and just about to start the "Ninja Academy" for the next four year. He has also made a bunch of new friends from hanging out with Anko, there is Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Hitomi Hyuuga, and Yoshino Nara. He has also made a few enemies like Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Asuma Sarutobi. Each and every one of them has done something to piss Naruto off either by messing with him personally or by hurting one of his friends. Right now we find Naruto in "Training Ground 43" his personal training ground with Yugao helping him with his Ken-jutsu practice. They have been working on the advance katas for the "Dance of the Serpent" a very difficult style that focuses on fast movement and quick slices that are meant to cut off limbs of the opponent. This style utilizes a katana, so that it is not to heavy and narrow enough to slice through the air easily. This will be the second weapon that Naruto has mastered, the other being a Bo-staff. He learned his Bo-jutsu skills from Hiruzen, when he has the time to, and if he is not with Naruto then he gives Naruto a scroll on what kata he needs to learn next. Naruto has learned a lot from all of his sensei's, for instance he learned his Nin-jutsu skills from Kakashi, Gen-jutsu from Kurenai, Tai-jutsu from Anko and Tsume, Hana has been teaching him a little bit about Medical Nin-jutsu from time to time. He learns strategy and academics from Yoshino, and learns all there is to know about chakra from Hitomi. His arsenal of jutsus consist of 5 Wind jutsus **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**,** (Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm)**, **(Wind Release: Pressure Damage)**, **(Wind Release: Gale Palm)**, and **Vacuum Sword**, 5 Water jutsus **(Water Release: Gunshot)**,** (Water Release: Violent Bubble Wave)**, **(Water Release: Violent Water Wave)**, **(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**,** (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet),** and 3 Lightning jutsus **(Lightning Release: False Darkness)**,** (Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind)**,and **(Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind)**, 2 Earth Jutsus **(Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole)**, and **(Earth Release: Earth Dome)**, Finally he has 6 Wood jutsus, yes Wood Release jutsus, **(Wood Clone)**, **(Wood Release: Transformation)**, **(Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)**,** (Wood Release: Four Pillars House)**, **(Wood Release: Four Pillars** **Prison)**, and **(Wood Release Secret** **Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)**. Know you may be wondering on how Naruto has the Mokuton. Well Young Reader If you would have been paying attention you would have remembered that Naruto has the **"Earth Grudge Fear"** and that allows him the gain access to the element affinity of the "Heart" of which he puts in his body. Well a few days after he meet Anko, he went back to the Hokage to get "Kakazu's Heart" and there he learned that he can get the affinity of the "Hearts". So with that in mind Hiruzen thought that he could help Naruto get stronger if he had the heart of not only Kakazu, but also the hearts of the "Past Hokages". So now Naruto does not have one, nor two, but four hearts. One is his own, the Second is Kakazu's, the Third is Hashirama Senju's heart, and the Forth and final heart belongs to Tobirama Senju. So with the hearts of these powerful men he also has there memories and battle experience, but Naruto's body is not ready for the full extent of the power he holds so he is training hard to control and get up to there level. Back to his other training he has only one Gen-jutsu and that is the infamous **Bringer of Darkness Technique**. Other than that he is only able to dispel A-rank Gen-jutsus. His Tai-jutsu style is called the "Elemental Fist" with this style he is able to enhance his body with one or two of his elemens to a degree that he literally becomes part of that element. He has yet to take up Fuin-jutsu, but he plans to after his training with Yugao.

So back to what is happening right now we find Naruto and Yugao sitting beside each other under a tree, resting after working hard on getting Naruto's skill up in Ken-jutsu. Naruto looks over to Yugao and studies her form, She is about 5'3" with a athletic body with C-cup breast and perky bubble butt, she is wearing her usual grab, a ANBU uniform without her mask, that covers most of her body but is tight enough to show off her beautiful curves, he finds that his mind is a lot mature then other 8 year olds, because he finds her and the other girls in his life attractive in a romantic way. Alas he knows that he would not be able to be with any of them cause he could not choose which one he would like to settle down with 'cause he sees they all have feelings for him even at his young age. He wishes there was just some way for him to be with all of them with out having to hurt the others.

"Hey Yugao What are you doing later today?" Naruto asks. He would like to get to know Yugao and the others a little bit more before he makes his choice. Yugao looking over to him contemplating on what he just said she could not help the blush that came form her thoughts wondering, but seeing the opportunity to tease him she decides to grace him with a response.

"Are you asking your _Sensei_ out on a date mister.?" Yugao questions. Naruto blushes at her response, he turns his head away to hid it, but it was already to late Yugao already saw it. Seeing that she got the response he wanted she bursts out laughing at him blushing and tell him she was only kidding.

"Thats no fair sensei I didn't mean it like that." Naruto, seeing that she was still laughing at him decides to get revenge, so he leans close to her where his face is just beside her ear where his breathe is hitting against her ear, stopping her from laughing and sending shivers down her spine, Naruto continues in a husky voice. "Unless that is what you want it to be." He whispers into her ear.

This got the reaction he wanted and her face went bright red it would make Kurenai's eye's green with envy. Naruto falls over laughing at her expense for a minute before getting it under control and looks at her blushing face.

"But I am being serious Yugao-chan what would you like to do later tonight?" Naruto asks. Yugao, still having the blush cutely looks down to the ground before answering.

"Well I have been wanting to go to that new restaurant that had just open up, but I don't have that kind of money." Naruto nods his head then stood up and offers her his hand to help her up.

"Okay then I will pick you up at 7 tonight and take you there." Naruto happily exclaims. Yugao could only blink at his forwardness and only nods and says that she will be waiting.

"Well I guess I will see you tonight then Yugao-chan, Later." Naruto says after giving her a hug goodbye and jogs off to his apartment. Yugao is just standing there with a blank stare not believing that she has a date with Naruto. Once she realized that she has been standing there for a while she rushes off to her own apartment, that she shares with Anko, to get ready for her date.

~6:50 o'clock at Night~

We see Naruto looking in his mirror checking to make sure he is presentable. He is not your average 8 year old, the thing is he looks twice his age and acts like it too, he might be 8 years old but mentally and physical he is 16 years old that his why he asked Yugao on a date and not have to worry about people thinking she is some kind of weirdo that likes little boys. A snake pedophile sneeze could be heard in a dark underground bunker off in the distance. Naruto is wearing a black button up shirt that is tucked in to a pair of black pin striped slacks with a light grey vest over his shirt. Naruto rolls up his sleeves to find tattoos all up both of his arms, while that look like some kind of triable markings they are actually multiple seals that hold both his katana and bo-staff, with a few throwing knifes unlike the kunais that most ninjas use. Seeing that he has every thing in place he heads out of his apartment to pick up Yugao for their date.

Seeing that his apartment was not that far away from hers he decides to take a nice walk there. Once arriving he knocks on the door and waits. Anko answers the door and looks Naruto up and down to make sure he is not wearing something stupid like a bright orange jumpsuit for his and Yugao's date. Even if she is jealous of Yugao she still wants her to find happiness and if she doesn't like that it is Naruto that is taking Yugao instead of herself.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Yu-chan will be down in a minute why don't you come in and wait for her." Anko suggests. Agreeing Naruto walks in and sits down on their sofa with Anko sitting beside him talking while waiting for Yugao to come out of her room. After about five minutes they hear a click and a door opening behind them, Naruto knowing that it was Yugao, stands up and turns to face her as she walks out, and what he sees stuns him and makes him blush cherry red.

**~End Chapter~**

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes I did mean to end it on a cliff hanger, and yes you will have to wait till next chapter for the actual date. Please leave a review and tell me how you thought about it. One other thing I would like to say not sure If I have yet or not but this will be a harem story and the harem will be HUGE, and I'm not talking about 8 or 9 girls I'm talking about maybe 20+ I'm not sure yet but I just have a bad time trying to figure out who to pair him up with so I just decided to just add them all.**

**Another thing is that I want to ask you a question would you like for the Jutsu names to be in English or do you want them to be in Japanese. I am going to try and make a poll for it so it should be up by the time this chapter is up too. **

**Well I will see you next time Readers.**

**~Groovemaster out~ **


End file.
